Conjoncture
by Hlo
Summary: Il y a plus con dans la vie qu'une réflexion dans une penderie... OS


**Disclaimer**** : les personnages de Gundam appartiennent à leur auteur, ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et associés.**

**Genre**** : UA/mini-OS/ Yaoi**

**Note**  
**Pour Luna**  
Petit cadeau d'anniversaire en retard (je sais que tu ne m'en voudras pas).

**Préface**  
Clin d'œil à _Calamithy_ qui me subit en toutes circonstances même lorsqu'elle est crevée… Y en a qui en ont du courage.  
Bisous crevarde.

Ma vingtième fic est pour vous les filles.

**Merci pour les reviews sur tous mes écrits (j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne)**

**Bonne lecture.**

-

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-**

**CONJONCTURE**

Dans une penderie

**-**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

-

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE QUEUE !

-

Ne pas bouger.

Pas un muscle, pas un cil.

Tenter par tous les moyens de se confondre avec le mur du fond, tel un caméléon que je ne suis pas, hélas.

Je n'ai même pas ma panoplie de petit espion transparent et invisible, donc, je dois faire extrêmement attention et surtout ne pas me faire remarquer d'aucune manière que ce soit.

-

- ILS FONT CHIER CES IMBECILES !

-

Attention constante durant toute la période de crise.

Aucun mouvement, aucun bruit.

Mon souffle se doit de devenir indétectable.

Je devrais toujours conserver à portée de main un minimum de matériel d'infiltration.

-

- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE AUSSI CRETIN !

-

S'il me choppe maintenant, je ne donne pas cher de ma santé mentale.

Je sais exactement les risques que j'encoure.

Je risque d'être pris à témoin, ce qui n'est pas encore trop pénible.

Je risque les hurlements à m'en décoller les tympans, ce qui est déjà plus désagréable.

Je risque de me prendre des objets volants identifiés comme ustensiles de cuisines ou décorations d'intérieur, en réalité tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main, et ce en pleine poire, il sait viser ce con.

Je risque le combat physique si je ne réagis pas comme il le désire, ce qui n'arrive jamais, pas que cela me fasse peur, mon entraînement personnel n'en souffrira pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de le blesser.

Je risque que sa colère ne retombe sur ma personne, tout ce qu'il pourrait me reprocher pour les six derniers mois stimulant son ire.

-

- J'EN AI MARRE DE CETTE BANDE DE DEBILES MONONEURONALES !

-

Je veux bien reconnaître mes torts, mais puisque je n'ai strictement rien à voir dans cette histoire, je refuse d'en subir les conséquences.

Je préfère disparaître.

Attendre la fin de la tempête dans un coin reculé de l'appartement, caché par le meuble le plus proche, chaque fois différent dans le cas, probable, où il me rechercherait.

Dans la penderie en l'occurrence.

-

- AAAAAARG… ! POURQUOI N'Y A-T-IL PERSONNE POUR COMPATIR ?!

-

Je suis là.

Je compatis.

De loin.

Aujourd'hui, ce sont tes vestes qui me dissimulent, juste un petit plus si jamais tu avais l'idée malencontreuse d'ouvrir la porte.

Je prends évidemment soin de ne faire aucun faux mouvements, de ne pas m'étaler sur tes chaussures, ce qui occasionnerait un bruit sourd qui ne manquerait de te guider jusqu'à moi.

C'est lâche ?

Oui, je sais.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je subirais une colère que mes actes n'ont pas justifiée.

-

- BORDEL ! RAZ LES COUCOUGNETTES DE CES NEANDERTHALIENS !

-

Si je me montre à cet instant, tu t'abattras sur moi aussi rapidement qu'un mâle en rut.

Mais je ne suis pas masochiste, les insultes ne m'ont jamais fait bander.

Je préfère que l'électricité statique que tu dégages, ne soit pas la cause première de ma chair de poule.

Je préfère tes halètements de plaisir plutôt que tes grognements de colère.

Je préfère les marques de tes suçons aux bleus de tes coups.

La tension sexuelles est plus agréable que de servir de punching-ball, n'est-ce pas ?

-

- MARRE ! Marre… J'en ai marre…

-

Tiens ?

Tu commences à fatiguer.

Ta voix n'est plus aussi forte.

Tes talons ne frappent plus le parquet à chaque pas rageur.

Les multiples objets ont cessé de siffler dans l'air avant de s'écraser lamentablement contre les murs.

Tu vas t'en vouloir.

Tu vas courir les magasins.

Tu vas rembourser ce que tu as détruit.

Moi, je m'en fous.

Je vais te retrouver.

-

_Sanglots_.

-

C'est fini.

La porte de la penderie grince légèrement.

Je me fige en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, on ne sait jamais, il ne peut s'agir que d'une mi-temps.

Tu n'es visible nulle part.

Tu n'es pourtant pas sorti, je le sais, je n'ai pas entendu la porte d'entrée.

-

L'habitude me facilite l'exercice délicat de l'approche silencieuse.

Je connais d'expérience les emplacements des lattes grinçantes, les meubles qui risquent de me jouer des tours, ton bordel qui pourrait me faire trébucher.

Je me dois d'être professionnel.

La moindre erreur de jugement entraînerait une nouvelle vague de cris.

-

Tes gémissements me guident jusque dans la cuisine où je te retrouve avachi sur une chaise, à moitié couché sur la table, la tête entre tes bras.

Ta nuque m'attire.

Ta nuque m'appelle.

Tu es beau quand tu n'en peux plus.

Tu es excitant sous la tension quand je ne risque plus d'être l'objet de ta colère.

-

Je me glisse jusque dans ton dos.

Je me colle tout contre toi.

Je passe la main dans tes cheveux.

Je t'embrasse légèrement dans le cou.

Ton soupir de bien-être me récompense.

-

- Pourquoi je m'énerve tellement ?

-

Ta voix est assourdie.

Tu n'as plus la force de te plaindre réellement.

-

- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour eux.

-

Je décolle à peine les lèvres de ta peau pour te répondre.

Mon souffle te faire frissonner.

-

- Je devrais m'en foutre grave.

-

Le ton est boudeur.

Je souris contre ta nuque débarrassée de tes cheveux.

-

- C'est dur d'être enseignant.

- Oui.

- Mais tu les aimes quand même ces petits cons.

- Oui…

-

Tu te laisses aller sous mes doigts qui massent tes muscles tendus à l'extrême.

-

- Alors ne t'en fais pas, tu as bien choisi ton boulot.

-

Tu te retournes lentement.

Ta langue effleure mes lèvres.

Ton regard est assombri.

J'adore.

-

- Viens, j'ai besoin de me détendre.

-

Réflexion faite, je _t_'adore.

Je t'adore quand tu m'entraînes vers notre chambre.

Je t'adore quand tu as besoin de mon corps pour décompresser.

Je t'adore quand ton inquiétude est si grande que tu perds tes moyens.

Je t'adore dans ton stress, dans tes cours, dans tes corrections.

Je t'adore en période d'examens.

Et j'en profite.

Il faudra que je remercie tes élèves.

-

_Owari_

-

-------------------------------------------------------

-

**Qui veut jouer avec moi ?**

**Non, sans blague, indépendamment du who's who, j'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à un petit sapin suisse et une crevarde française.**

**A bientôt**

**HLO**


End file.
